The hippie Song!
by avatarkataang
Summary: Ever wonder what Oma And Shu's song would sound like if there were different characters? For example, Zutara and Kataang? Find out!


Ever wonder what the "Two Lovers" song would sound like if there were different characters? FIND OUT HERE!

Disclaimer- I do not own the original script of Avatar the last airbender. But I do own this story… I think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka + Toph

_Two Lovers who travel a lot together_

_The War divides their people_

_And crazy fangirls divide them apart_

_Can't admit their feelings to each other_

Eh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh so here it goes

_Hidden Love!_

_Hidden Love!_

_Separated by fangirls!_

_hidden hidden hidden hidden lovvvveeeeee yeah!_

Azula + Aang

_Two Lovers trying to kill each other_

_The War divides their people_

_And the fire lord divides them apart_

_Tried to secretly sneak out together_

Eh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh here it goes

_Try to sneak out!_

_Try to sneak out!_

_In the middle of the night!_

_Sneaky sneaky sneaky sneaky loverrrrrs yeah!_

Sokka + Suki

_Two lovers who want to be together_

_The War divides their people_

_And their travels divide them apart_

_Met in a camp to be together_

Ehhh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh here it goes

_Two Warriors!_

_Two Warriors!_

_Who like each other!_

'_Mazing 'Mazing 'Mazing 'Mazing Warriorrrrs yeah!_

Crazy Foaming Guy + Katara/Azula/ Suki

_One person_

_Who really loves the other_

_An island divides their people_

_And his craziness divides them apart_

_He wants her to be with him forever_

Ehhh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh here it goes

_Crazy Foamer!_

_Crazy Foamer!_

_She doesn't like him!_

_He's a crazy crazy crazy crazy foammeeerrrrrr yeah!_

Haru + Katara

_Two Lovers who loves the other_

_The War divides their people_

_And their missions divide them apart_

_They truly want to be together_

Ehhh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh here it goes

_Two true lovers!_

_Two true lovers!_

_Who can't be together_

_True true true true true true true true loverrrrrrs yeah!_

Jet + Katara

_One person who hates the other_

_She hates him down to the core_

_The boy really wants to be with her_

_But his actions were very stupid_

Ehhh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh here it goes

_Stupid actions!_

_Stupid actions!_

_He really loves her_

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid actiooonnnnn yeah!_

Yue + Sokka

_Two lovers who want the other_

_The world divide their people_

_And her duty divides them apart_

_She has to become the moon spirit_

Ehhh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh here it goes

_Her great big duty!_

_Her great big duty!_

_She wants him so badly_

_Great big great big great big great big dutyyyyy yeah!_

Ty Lee + Sokka/ Aang

_Two lovers forbidden from one another_

_The war divides their people_

_And her job divides them apart_

_They really want to be together!_

Ehhh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh here it goes

_Her stupid job!_

_Her stupid job!_

_She doesn't want to kill him!_

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid jooooooobbb yeah!_

Zuko + Katara

_Two Lovers Forbidden from one another_

_The War divides their people_

_And the great sea divides them apart_

_Made long treks to be together_

Eh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh here it goes

_They made long treks!_

_They made long treks!_

_Through the great sea!_

_Long long long long long long long long Trekkkkkksss yeah!_

Katara + Aang

_Two Lovers who hide feelings from one another_

_She doesn't know the other loves her_

_And he doesn't know that she loves him_

_They can't admit their deep true feelings_

Ehhh, I forgot the next couple'o lines, but uhhh here it goes

_Hidden lovers!_

_Hidden lovers!_

_They're unaware of each other_

_Hidden hidden hidden hidden loooovverrr yeah!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Should I do more?


End file.
